Mom and Dad are Pro Heroes
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Pro Heroes Deku and Shōto have been secretly dating. Izumi is 20 and Shōto is 19 when they find out that she is pregnant. A story of how they struggled to raise a child. Tododeku week 2018 – Day 6. Theme: family Quote: "Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure." — Nelson Mandela, A Long Walk to Freedom: 1918-1962[cont.]


**Summary:** Pro Heroes Deku and Shōto have been secretly dating. Izumi is 20 and Shōto is 19 when they find out that she is pregnant. A story of how they struggled to raise a child. Tododeku week 2018 – Day 6.

 **Theme:** family

 **Quote** : "Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure." — Nelson Mandela, A Long Walk to Freedom: 1918-1962 Early Years.

 **Warnings** : Female Izuku because I don't like mpreg fics.

* * *

 **Mom and Dad are Pro Heroes**

Midoriya Izumi had just turned 20 years old when she became the number one hero. Two years after graduating from UA, she had her own hero agency and had become the symbol of peace and hope. Her smile bringing hope and warmth into everyone.

All Might had compared her to his mentor, Shimura Nana. How the young girl decided to straighten her curls and tie half of her hair in a bun like her mother, like Nana.

She gave the victims of the current villain attack a loving smile and jumped away towards her next case. Apprehending twenty villains in a single day and rescuing over a dozen of citizens.

The sun had already set and it was almost midnight when she had changed out of her hero uniform and into some shorts and a hoodie. Her uniform, a green jumpsuit that did not complement her figure at all, it was like the jumpsuit belonged to man instead of a woman.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and took off her shoes. The TV was on and there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. "I'm home" she announced and walked into her lavish penthouse. She had decided to drop a huge sum of money on an apartment that would give her the entire city view, with a great lot of security and privacy. The penthouse was on top of a thirty-story building, with windows on all sides. It was a 3000 sq. feet complex with three bedrooms and a master room, five bathrooms, a kitchen, a dining area, a living room with a fire place and a laundry room.

"Welcome back," her boyfriend greeted, walking out of the kitchen in a Deku themed apron. He smiled at Midoriya, watching as she skidded towards him and pressed a kiss on his lips.

Her smile faded and turned into a glare as she jabbed him in the ribs. "The doctor told you to rest," she scolded, "so why are you cooking dinner?"

"It's just a broken leg, I'm fine," he sighed in defeat, "was watching TV all day and you were working really hard so I thought of making you a lovely meal."

She looked at him unimpressed, "your leg wouldn't have been broken if you hadn't been reckless and jumped in front of me." The hot and cold hero was on a job with Izumi three days ago. They were dealing with a hostage situation when a villain with a strength augmentation quirk attacked Izumi from behind. Shōto had seen him jumping towards the number one hero, he had no time to think as he jumped in front of her and tried to kick the villain with a flaming leg. The villain's arm was heavily burned but Shōto had broken his leg, just above his ankles. The doctor had him put on bed rest for a week.

"And let you be the one with broken bones," he raised his eyebrow, "who will save the world if that happens."

The green haired hero groaned at the memory of her younger self and wrapped her arms around Shōto. "I'm tired can we just lay on the couch for a while?" She asked.

The hot and cold hero looked at Midoriya before giving in, "the food needs thirty minutes in the oven so I guess we can."

Izumi let out a happy cheer and used her quirk to carry Shōto to the couch. He flailed and complained about the treatment but as soon as he was on the couch, he pulled her into his chest, kissing the crown of her head.

They stayed in the same position, Shōto on the couch with Izumi on top of him. His hand running through her hair as they cuddled together. Izumi speaking of her day as if her boyfriend hasn't seen it on the news.

The dinging of the oven was the only thing that broke them from the couch. They ate dinner, washed the dishes and got ready for bed. It was that sort of domesticity at the end of the day that kept her grounded.

Come morning and all hell broke loose. Izumi was in a state of panic, rummaging through her apartment searching for a flat iron. "What's wrong," Shōto yawned as he tried to balance himself on the crutch. 'Three more days and the cast is off' he reminds himself.

"I accidently broke my flat iron" she exclaimed on the verge of tears. Hold up a black straightener with the cable ripped off completely, rendering it completely useless.

"You can always keep your hair curly, makes you cuter."

"No Shōto it makes me look like I've been living in a jungle and it's important for heroes to take care of their appearances and look presentable when they are rescuing people."

"I get it," he sighs in defeat, "if I fix it will it make you happy?"

"Yes" she grinned, handing Shōto the broken device.

They sit in front of the mirror, Shōto placing his left hand on the ceramic surface of the flat iron, "how hot do you usually set it?"

"175 degrees" her eyes gleamed as she watched her boyfriend heat both of the plates. he sat on the sofa by the vanity in their dressing room while Izumi sat in front of the mirror. Her curly green locks straightened to her shoulder, half of which was up in a bun.

"I'll see you tonight," she kissed Shōto and headed out to work. Checking in at the agency, finishing a few reports and finally heading out on patrol at the morning rush hour.

The day was slow, some simple robberies and a few fights to break up. Nothing big or catastrophic. Halfway through the afternoon at exactly 3:30 PM, a powerful villain had appeared.

He was smart, Deku would hand him that. He used his quirk to it's fullest potential. Making sure that the heroes are busy trying to save civilians when he attacks them. A long battle had insured, a few buildings destroyed in the process. Izumi was busy helping people escape from under a destroyed building while other heroes were trying to hold him down.

Once the last person was out, she glared at him and proceeded to attack. In one swift motion, he was down but he managed to throw a final counterattack. Deku was in the perfect position, as she was launched into the broken building, almost 20 feet underground.

Uravity and Explodo were at the site. The blonde went after the villain to double check that he has been knocked out. In the meantime, Uraraka went to check on her friend and pulling her out of the ground.

The attack has been resolved, heroes gave their statements to the police and media. Some stayed to clean up, others went to do more patrolling or ending their shifts. Those who were injured, according to the hero protocol were to have a full check up at a hospital to avoid serious injuries like internal bleeding.

Izumi sat in an examination room waiting for her results to come back. Even though she had insisted that she was fine, her friends forced her to get a check up, in case she fractured a bone or had a concussion.

The doctor walked in after what seemed like an eternity, his face solemn and lips pressed in a firm line. He sighed as he sat on his swiveling chair, thin wrinkle lines on his forehead, "I'm temporary terminating your hero license," he spoke in an authoritative tone.

Izuki's eyes widened as she looked at him, "why?" She asked.

"Why," the doctor looked at her, his expression turning to that of pity, "Deku-san, you are pregnant."

The hero froze in her place, her mouth closing and opening like that of a fish. She looked around with a frantic expression trying to comprehend what she had just heard. "That…no…it's not…" she uttered unable to form a coherent sentence, "I take birth control pills, I'm always safe, I can't be pregnant."

"Sometimes the pills don't work," the doctor sighed and massaged his temples, "I had the test repeated three times and they are all positive, you are pregnant."

"No." She was on the verge of tears. It was like the whole world is crashing at her feet. She had discussed this with Shōto and they decided not to have kids until they were at least twenty-eight. "Oh god." She gasped as she thought of how to break the news to Shōto. She had a feeling that it would scare him out of his mind, and there was voice in the back of her head, telling her that he would leave.

"In any case I've got you an appointment with a gynecologist tomorrow," the doctor added, "they should know better than me but other than that you are fine."

Izuku had returned back home in her hero uniform. Her usual smile had been missing. Replaced by a frown and eyes on the verge of tears. She was greeted by a worried Shōto, who wrapped her in his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Shōto," she cried into his chest, frustrated and angry. Mostly angry at herself.

"Izumi," Shōto called in distress, not knowing what was going on.

It took them five minutes till Izumi had calmed down. They were sitting in the couch in silence. Izumi placed her hand's on Shōto's knees, "My license is going to be terminated temporarily," she spoke.

Shōto looked at her trying to read her, seeing if was joking. "I don't understand," he replied, wracking his brain for reasons why.

"I'm," she inhaled and looked at him, "the doctor says I'm pregnant."

"Huh?" Shōto looked at her, mouth agape. He stares for a few seconds before jumping up and looking at Izumi, "that's not possible, you can't be, we were safe, I always use a condom, there is just now way."

"Don't make this worse," she argued, "I know that we were careful, the doctor said the tests he ordered were positive, all I have to do is go to the gynecologist tomorrow and confirm the results. Everything will be fine once the results turn out negative."

"And what if they aren't?"

"No, they will be negative," she insisted, lying to herself, "I can't have my license terminated, I'm a pro hero, _the_ number 1 hero and I can't not work."

"IZUMI," it was the first time Shōto had raised his voice since they began dating, "this is a HUMAN BEING we are talking about, hero work doesn't matter, you just turned 20 and I'm FUCKING 19, we can't raise a child no matter how you look at it."

"Then pray for the sake of our lives that the results are negative," she yelled back, her voice trembling with anger and rage, "because if I am pregnant then I sure as hell won't abort this child or give them up for adoption, besides I haven't experienced any of the pregnancy symptoms and I haven't missed any periods."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gotten pregnant."

"Well EXCUSE ME but it takes two to make a baby," she bit back, "it's your fault as much as it's mine."

"Fine." He hissed. Izumi looked at him tears in her eyes, he had never seen her look this much upset since All Might had passed away a year ago. Her broken expression reminded him that she was still barely into adulthood herself, already carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder, it was only natural for her to be worried and scared. "Look," he sighed flooded with guilt, kneeling down to her and rubbing his hand on her knee, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I should've taken your feelings in consideration, I'm just as scared as you are."

The green haired hero nodded and wiped away her tears, "everything will be clear tomorrow."

Shōto smiled back at her, rubbing her shoulder and limping towards the kitchen, regretting kneeling down while there was a cast on his leg. They fell into a soothing silence as they made dinner together, the consequence of what will be revealed tomorrow soon forgotten but still in the back of their minds. They fell asleep never speaking a word about it, but the kiss on Izumi's forehead that night was enough to tell her that it'll be alright.

.

"Look at that," the female gynecologist spoke, pointing towards the computer screen. She had told Izumi that she was indeed pregnant and that an ultra sound will be enough proof. "There is the baby," she pointed towards a black round spec on the screen, "it's still small, less than a month old probably, everything seems fine, its healthy."

"Huh?" Izumi looked at the screen, filled with different emotions, she was happy and excited but at the same time was filled with dread and fear. If it was less than a month old then that would explain why she never missed her period.

"I'll print it out for you," the doctor stated, tapping some commands on the device. "Now let's get you cleaned up and talk about this in my office," she added, handing Izumi some tissue to wipe off the cold gel from her abdomen, while she shut down the device and took a small photo.

They moved rooms and were no sitting in the doctor's office, a couple of forms and files were splayed on the mahogany table. Two small ceramic baby figures were on the desk, a boy and a girl. The wall had certain diagrams of the female reproductive system as well as the stages of a fetus in the womb and the menstrual cycle.

"Okay, let's clarify a few things," the doctor began, opening one of the files and grabbing a pen, "when was the last time you had your period?"

"Almost three weeks ago," Izumi muttered, looking at her finger as if they had suddenly got interesting.

"And do you remember at which date you had intercourse?"

The pro hero turned to a shade of red that rivaled Todoroki's hair. She swallowed her pride and answered the questions, all the while, trying to get the image of Shōto naked out of her mind.

"Hnnn," she hummed, looking at the information and then at a few charts, "since there are a several dates and you have used protection in all of them, I will go with the first and last dates, so that means that your due date is most likely between May 1 and 15, I might get more accurate dates after some time."

"So my hero license will get activated once I give birth?"

"Unfortunately not," the doctor sighed and looked at her patient, "it will be temporary terminated for an entire year, since hero work puts strain on the baby, the moment a hero is found to be pregnant they immediately are forced into maternity leave, and then you have the normal maternity leave for three months."

"Is there no chance you can keep quiet about it for a while?"

"Deku-san, it is by law that if a doctor is treating a hero, they are to report everything," the doctor replied, her expression serious and different than the cheerful one earlier, "especially if we find that you are pregnant, I could lose my medical license over this."

"I see," the hero shrank back. They continued with the normal process of opening a file and giving the necessary details. The doctor was shocked to find out that fellow Pro Hero Shōto was the father, she commented on how private the couple is. The doctor had also reassured Izumi that all information is confidential, that the hospital was strict about their patient's privacy, after all it was a hospital designated for pro heroes to seek treatment.

.

"So we are going to be parents to a baby," Shōto repeated, looking at the ultrasound photo in his hands. They were sitting on the couch after Midoriya had returned from the doctor, bearing the news. At first Shōto was in shock, then he was in denial, after that he began panicking and finally he sat down as he calmed down.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," Izumi spoke softly, pressing a kiss on Shōto's shoulder, "I need to schedule a press conference as soon as possible to announce my break, I haven't even told my mom or agent."

"We are going to have baby out of wedlock," Shōto muttered, his eyes still focused on the photo, "I'm so dead."

"Hey now," Izumi scolded with a pout, "there is nothing wrong about it, the percentage of people having children out of wedlock is much higher than it was years ago, we'll be fine, our friends won't mind."

"Izumi," Shōto turned to look at her, worry evident in his eyes, "Endeavor is going to kill me. He doesn't like you and doesn't approve of us. And he is very old fashioned, a child before marriage is enough reason for him to disown me, murder me, then disown me again."

"Oh shit," Midoriya's eyes widened at the revelation. "He wouldn't endanger a pregnant woman and an unborn child, _but what if he decides that we are too young or unfit to be parents, he could file a lawsuit and take the child from us. With the child in his custody nothing would stop him from training them to death or banning us from seeing them. But if the child is born without a quirk, he would question their birth right. What if the child is born with a quirk, would it take both of yours or just one. Or maybe he will inherit mine._ FUCK the child might inherit my quirk."

Shōto looked at Izumi fondly as muttered many case scenarios until the question of what quirk the child might inherit had her in a state of panic. After All Might's death, she had explained to Todoroki about her quirk, which she had inherited from the former No.1 hero.

"Calm down Izumi," he attempted, holding her hands for comfort, "remember, you told me that your quirk can be transferred if you consciously willed it to."

"That's right, I was worried about nothing," she took in a deep breathe when Shōto's phone rang. It was his mother. They looked at it for a few seconds before agreeing to invite her over to break the news.

The next day saw both Izumi and Shōto sitting in their living room, their mothers sat opposite of them on the long couch while both of their agents sat on the adjacent shorter one. Izumi was seated on a single sofa, with Todoroki sitting on the sofa arm, a hand on Izumi's shoulder, happy that his cast is off and he can walk freely.

"I'm pregnant," the female hero announced without any sugar coating or biting the bush.

"IZUMI," Inko broke into tears as she ran over and hugged her daughter, making the younger cry with her. Rei just stared at Shōto with an unreadable expression, while their agents screamed simultaneously.

"And I was wondering why your license kept appearing inactive on our databases," Deku's agent spoke first, "when did you find out."

"Well two days ago after the villain threw me into the ground, I had to get a checkup and the doctor told me I was pregnant," Izumi explained, looking sheepish at the horror filled expression she received, "but yesterday I went to the gynecologist to make sure."

"Wait," this time it was Shōto's agent who interjected, "how did this happen in the first place, you two are not married and the public doesn't know about your relationship, there will be a lot of damage to your reputations, this is quite scandalous."

"it was an accident, we didn't plan it," Todoroki spoke, his voice casual, "that's why we called you two here, we need to organize a press conference."

Todoroki Rei who had been silent the whole time burst into laughter, happy tears brimming on the corner of her eyes. She looked at Shōto with a relieved expression, wiping the tears away, "that's good to hear, I was worried for a second there."

Shōto stared back at his mother fully aware of the true meaning behind her words. He smiled and went to sit next to her, wrapping his hand around hers, "Mother, I would never do _that_ ," he reassured, "besides, Izumi and I were panicking about it the past two days but we came to accept it."

"You guys will do fine," Rei spoke, her face turned towards Izumi, "and you will be amazing parents."

Pro Heroes Deku and Shōto had a joint press conference together a week later. They had announced that they were in a relationship and that Izumi will be off duty and not allowed any hero work for an unknown duration due to health issues. During that time, she had made a deal to teach at UA until she is allowed to return back. Also most of Deku's hero work load was to be passed on to Shōto, who would oversee her agency temporarily until a suitable substitute can be arranged.

That same day Izumi had received many texts and phone calls from her friends, asking her what was wrong. Shōto on the other hand had received a long phone call from Endeavor questioning him about what was going on, to which the dual haired man paid no heed. They had agreed to host a goodbye party in Izumi's apartment with all of their friends. They also told them the truth about the leave, an explosion heard amongst the surprised yells and gasps of their friends.

"How are you holding up?" Shōto asked, climbing into bed next to Izumi. It was late in the night and everyone had left with the few exceptions being, Bakugo, Uraraka, Asui, Yaoyorozu, and Kirishima. They had begged Iida to stay over but the engine hero was ever the diligent man.

"I guess this really happening," she admitted, her hand on her stomach trying to see if there was a bump, "the doctor said the bump won't show until the third or fourth month."

Shōto smiled and bent over to place a kiss on her stomach, "Goodnight little one," he whispered. Izumi giggled and wrapped her arms around Shōto, placing a kiss on his cheek, "look at you being such an amazing father already."

Days slowly turned to weeks and months. Izumi's now sporting a small baby bump, which she tried to hide by wearing loose fitted clothes. But it was harder for her to hide it when she was teaching at UA. She no longer straightened her hair, instead she let it fall into a wavy cascade. At first it was hard for her to avoid hero work, sometimes her body would move on its own but she managed to control herself, letting the other heroes do their work.

Shōto had went with her to every hospital visit, looking at their unborn child, a baby girl. He would ask the doctor to print three pictures, one for them, one for Inko and one for Rei. They had sold each of their respective apartment's, specially the one Shōto doesn't use since he moved with Izumi and bought a huge house together in a quiet and beautiful neighborhood. It was a three story, six-bedroom and ten-bathroom house, with a huge backyard and a high wall for privacy.

They had decided to forgo a nursery in favor of having the child in a crib next to them at night. Their mothers seemed to spend a lot of time with them, until they asked them to move in when the baby is born. Inko had found Izumi's old clothes, while Rei got some of Fuyumi's.

His sibling would often tease him about it and went high and beyond to ensure that Endeavor doesn't know about the baby. Natsuo was always hanging around, offering Shōto a helping hand with remodeling the house into a semi Japanese style home. He even went on suggesting a winter themed baby shower and gave the couple a wardrobe and a stroller for the baby, along with some Shōto and Deku themed onesies. Along with Fuyumi, Natsuo also went against his brother's wishes and chose the room next to theirs as the baby's room, painting it with rabbit prints.

Soon the public found out about Midoriya's pregnancy, as her stomach began showing. Loose clothes no longer hiding her bump whenever she went out in public. Her students decided to cut her some slack and listened to her orders, avoiding risking her getting injured, though they would always ask her about the baby's gender and name.

Endeavor had fumed and raged when he found out about the news. Going as far as declaring Izumi a slut for getting pregnant before getting married. And he went as far as insulting Shōto, telling him that he wasn't raised like that, and went as far as questioning the baby's paternity, jeopardizing a rescue mission because of it.

.

Shōto was in the middle of a mission, four towns over when he received a call that Izumi had went into labor. The call had sent him into a spiraling panicking mess, freezing all of the villains in an instant. He managed to get a hold of a helicopter and went flying straight towards the hospital, tapping his foot and biting his nails the entire time.

"Izumi," he called, bursting into the delivery room. The other hero laid on bed, her face covered in sweat and pain, on either side of her were Inko and Rei. Her face twisted as she screamed in pain, the doctor telling her that the contractions were getting shorter, she should deliver soon.

"Shōto," she gasped, stretching a hand for him to take. She pulled him close to her, their faces inches apart, "you asshole, where have you been," she growled. The labor pain setting her on edge and she unleashed her anger at her boyfriend.

Some of their friends had gathered in the waiting room, the press and media were held back in the parking lot by the security. No one aware of the reality behind the closed doors, the screams and yells, the tears. The broken equipment, which Izumi had crushed in pain. Shōto was panicking and kept yelling at the doctor, a single grip and a bloody scream had him passed out on the floor.

Rei went down and used her quirk to wake him up, her cold hand snapping him back to consciousness. He could hear cries and wailings, the doctors congratulating the two of them, handing him a scissor to cut off the umbilical cord. Izumi held their daughter in her hands, crying as she looked at the baby.

"Shōto look at Chihoru," Izumi cooed at the small crying bundle. She was so small and looked fragile, her bones so tiny. The baby had a what seems to be white hair like her father and grandmother. Her eyes green as Izumi's. Shōto leaned over to look at the baby but he kept away at a safe distance, "she looks just like you," Izumi commented.

"But she has your eyes," Shoto replied, a soft smile on his lips. It's like all the worrying, fear and doubt had washed away the moment he laid eyes on his daughter.

"Here, hold her," Izumi offered, raising the girl towards Shōto. The dual haired hero looked at the baby and shook his head, taking a step back. Rei and Inko exchanged looks before laughing, his mother taking Chihoru from Izumi's arms and placing her into Shōto's.

"There you go," she softly said, pressing a kiss on the baby's forehead and then rubbed her son's cheek. "Relax," his mother comforted as he looked at his daughter in his hands, holding her for the first time. He promised to protect her and never hurt her, calm until he began to panic again. He passed on the baby to Inko, covered in a sheet of sweat, "I thought I was going to drop her," he admitted, his hands shaking in fear.

Izumi was fast asleep; the nurses have taken Chihoru to get washed and changed as well as to perform some tests of on the baby. Shōto was about to follow them, worried for his daughter if Inko hadn't stopped him. He went to the waiting room to break the news, Uraraka and Natsuo crushing him in a group hug, having become quick friends in the time they were waiting.

They all took turns to see Izumi and Chihoru, never crowding the hospital room or staying too long. Shōto had taken a week off from work and spent every night with Izumi at the hospital for three days, until the new mother was discharged. He hadn't trusted himself with carrying the baby at all in those days, he just handed Izumi the things she needed.

They were both new and confused at everything. They had trouble changing diapers and clothes. Their mother's scolding Izumi whenever she unconsciously used her quirk, telling her she is either using too much force or too much speed. Sleep had become a foreign concept to them.

Sometimes he would stand as far away from the baby, saying how he was scared of his quirk getting out of control. His mother would smile and reassure him until he caved in and went towards his daughter. Slowly he began holding her, lulling her to sleep in his lap, or holding her on his chest and burping her once Izumi had finished breastfeeding.

Tonight it was one of those nights, Chihoru was crying in the crib next to him, "Izumiii," he groaned, hiding under his pillow. He had come home for the first time from two long days at work and Chihoru had been crying all night. Izumi let out a small cry, "she hadn't stopped crying all day Shōto, I barely slept in the past few days."

"Noooo,"

"You get her, she is your daughter as well," Izumi pointed out, "you haven't been home in two days, it's your turn now."

"Fine," he mumbled and took the girl in his arms. He rocked her and hummed a tune in her ears. Chihoru had stopped crying immediately, yawning and fell back to sleep, "I'm here darling, papa will keep you safe."

Izumi looked at them from under the blankets, eyes wide in shock, "I've tried everything but she wouldn't stop crying, and you just had to hold her and sing for her."

"Maybe not everything."

"No," Izumi sighed going back under the blankets, "I think she might've missed you."

"Izumi, she is barely three months old," Shōto commented, "soon she will be missing both of us."

"I know," Izumi sighed, "I've been trying to get in shape for a while now."

There were nights were Chihoru would keep crying until Shōto had returned and he picked her up. The couple had gotten a better handling of things than when they were a few weeks ago. Their daughter accustomed to a fix schedule, one that involved waking up at 4 am everyday. Izumi kept asking her mother and doctor when it was suitable to feed her daughter solid food, as the girl refused to drink any formulae milk and Izumi was going to return to hero work soon.

Izumi had slowly began leaving her daughter with the two older mothers and made short trips to the supermarket. With each trip getting further or longer than the other, anxiety wracking her brain the entire time.

When Chihoru turned three month and two weeks, Izumi went to renew her hero license, coming back to the hero world with a bang. Her first job included saving a hundred civilians from a hostage situation and apprehending the four responsible villains in less than a minute. But she didn't jump into work mode entirely, at first, she worked for three hours a day through patrols and then went back home, opting to do her paper work and reports with her daughter close by. There were tons of files and reports to go through, lots of legal stuff.

Her mother or Todoroki's mother would often take turn of babysitting their granddaughter. They slowly began trying some pureed food for the baby to eat when she turned four months, starting with the organic wheat Farley's. Chihoru had finally taken a liking to a formulae milk, meaning that Izumi wouldn't have to pump her any milk and refrigerate it.

Todoroki had found a new use for his fire powers. The hero would use it on a silver spoon to heat it so he can mash the food into a liquid state much easier. The same could be said about his ice, which he used to cool any hot food down.

They had decided that Shōto would be in-charge of feeding duty as Chihoru would readily accept food from him. She would always cry and push the spoon away whenever Izumi or someone else had to feed her.

At five months, Chihoru had begun babbling, saying the words, 'daaa' or even letting out a big smile. She would always scream at Shōto with her hands raised asking him to carry her, or cry whenever Izumi had put her down on a play mat or laid her on her stomach.

At six months, the infant was able to sit as long as she had some support. Her hair had grown a bit more showing some green streaks, Izumi smiled at that. They both had jumped in excitement when Chihoru had suddenly rolled over, taking many pictures and trying to push her to roll over again.

Now Shōto had a hard time feeding his daughter, she kept staring at the plate in front of her, trying to dip her hand in it. He bad began making her eat solids freshly cooked. They tried different types of fishes and meats, mashed into semi-solid steamed rice.

At seven months, Izumi would take missions a few towns over, though she would video call her daughter. She would always grab anything in front of her and put it in her mouth, the most case was Izumi's phone. They had a scare when Chihoru decided to roll over and almost fell from their bed. Izumi had jumped and caught her daughter in time, crashing into their bedroom wall, leaving a dent, but the baby girl kept laughing. After that incident she had tried rolling over many times to the point where they decided to either place her on the floor or in her crib, never on a high place.

At eight months, everyday was a nightmare. Chihoru had begun to crawl, at first slowly but then she became fast. She would grab anything and put it in her mouth, be it a coin or a mobile phone. Shōto's work phone had become one of her victims, covered in drool and then smashed when she began banging it hardly on the floor.

After that incident he had brought her lots of baby toys and chewable toys. She would play with them for a day or two before throwing them at her father's face. Izumi would laugh at his hurt expression and watch her daughter crawl away.

At nine months, she would start hanging onto furniture in an attempt to stand up straight. Her legs wobbling until she gives up and sit's down. When she started teething, she kept crying in pain, always biting on things or shoving her hands in her mouth until she vomits all over her parents. Izumi had sent two carpets to the cleaner's after they reeked of puke.

At ten months, the house has been completely baby proofed, loose objects hidden at high spaces. Two small teeth were now seen whenever she smiled. Her first words were 'dada' much to Shōto's delight. Chihoru had begun taking a few steps while clinging onto something. She would always bump into her parent's legs whenever she was in her baby walker, and always walking on their toes with her tires.

At eleven months, Chihoru had taken her first steps. At first, she walked with wobbling legs and a fearful step, but once she was confident enough it didn't take her long to start trotting around the house. She would always sneak in behind Shōto as he turned around, him hitting her by accident and knocking her down when he took a step back or turned around. That would always send him into a spiral of self doubt and resentment.

She would cling onto Izumi's legs and dig her baby teeth into her mother's thighs. Always smiling when she did something bad, and always ignoring her parents when they tell her no.

At one year, they celebrated her birthday. A dinosaur cake because Chihoru had shown some interest in dinosaurs as she enjoyed baby dinosaur shows, video's and songs. They had brought her a lot of educational books and some child stories, having taught her where her eyes, nose, ears, mouth and hand are.

Their friends had bought her many gifts, Natsuo had installed a small trampoline in the backyard, gunning for the cool uncle status. Rivaled by Uraraka, who got her a small swimming pool, and Bakugo who get her baby drumming set to annoy her parents.

Izumi looked back at that hard year, the sleepless nights and jump scares she got. She recalled the nights were Chihoru had gotten sick and it was Shōto who used his quirk to regulate her temperature, though he wouldn't admit how scared he was about using it. They both had almost had gotten a panic attack when Chihoru had a high fever for an entire week and it refused to go down, even with Shōto's quirk.

She remembered the anxiety at leaving her daughter and going to work. The frustration and exhaustion when things didn't go as planed. When they forgot that they were dealing with an infant and have used a bit too much force with her.

But it had been a great year for them, they welcomed a baby and they both were the top two heroes in japan. At first, they were scared and had their doubts but things got easier, specially with their mother's around to help.

At 4 years, while playing with Shōto, Chihoru's quirk had manifested. She was going through a miniature ice castle when suddenly one block of ice floated in the sky and almost fell on Shōto's head, looking different than it originally was. The dual haired hero called his wife telling her about the news, the had decided to get married in a private ceremony after Chihoru turned three.

They got worried at first since the little girl couldn't control her quirk. It only appeared whenever she was playing with Shōto's ice castles. Turns out her quirk is ice manipulation, inheriting her father's right side and a version of the telekinesis quirk that hadn't manifested in her mother.

At 5 years, her parents told her that she will become an older sister. They had decided that they want another child, a younger sibling for Chihoru to play with. She was rather excited at spending more time with her mother and watching as her stomach grew bigger.

Just like any parent before them, they had stumbled and bumbled along the question of where babies come from. Izumi went into a mumbling mess, thinking of the right answer until their daughter forgot the question.

At 12 years, Chihoru had decided that she wanted to be a hero just like her mother and father. Her reason was that's she would protect her quirkless younger brother.

Kosuke was a young boy who had was the male version of Izumi, having inheriting all of her genes, the good and bad. He had curly green hair unlike his sister, emerald eyes and freckles dancing on his cheeks. When his quirk hadn't emerged by the time he turned five, Izumi was positive that her son was quirkless. His parents had cheered him and made him feel good about himself, they told him about heroes who lost their quirks forever but stayed heroes nonetheless.

At 17 years, Shōto was glaring at a young boy across of him. Chihoru had brought him home, introducing him as her boyfriend. Her younger brother and sister made fun of them before running to the backyard. Izumi gave the boy an intimidating smile before welcoming the boy at home. Shōto threatening him of laying a single finger on their daughter.

When he left they had a long lecture with their daughter about bringing boys home and dating in general. She cried and yelled back at them, then proceeded to lock herself in her own room.

Izumi told her that it was for her own good but Chihoru wouldn't have any of it. When Shōto knocked on her door and told her the story of how she had become, she cried into his arms and forgave them, saying she won't repeat any of their mistakes.

At 26, Chihoru was led down the isle by her father, her mother was a weeping mess. All of her uncles and aunts stood in one corner dressed in tuxes and dresses along with their children. She hugged her father before walking towards her soon to be husband.

As the couple said their 'I do', Izumi leaned over to Shōto, a handkerchief in her hand wiping the tears away, "it was just yesterday when she was a baby in our hands."

"They sure do grow up fast," Shōto agreed, looking at his son and younger daughter who stood next to them.

It was only 27 years ago when Izumi's pregnancy shook their entire world. It was 26 years since their light, Chihoru came into their world. 21 years since their joy and happiness, Kosuke was born. And 16 years since their little princess, Hotaru was born.

Their family was loud, cheerful, a mess, and happy. Shōto was the No.3 hero for almost 20 years but he doesn't mind that. Izumi still retained the number one spot although she was a part time teacher at UA. There were times where they never came home but their children understood that, especially with Chihoru becoming a hero herself. Kosuke had envied his older sister at first when he learned he was quirkless but became happy that he was one when Hotaru had manifested her quirk and burned herself, it turns out her body couldn't handle the heat and every-time she used her flames her skin would burn.

Shōto squeezes Izumi's hand as he watched his daughter get married. A single tear rolled down his cheeks, looking at the wonderful woman he helped raise, even though he and his wife struggled to get things right. He was proud of Izumi and himself. This was their family and he was extremely proud of every last one of his children.

* * *

 **A/N:** This took too long to finish, and I'm finally happy with it. I feel like things were a bit confusing but Chihoru's hair is like Fuyumi's but instead of red streaks they are green. Kosuke is like Izuku (male ver.), and Hotaru has half red, half green hair. All children are 5 years apart. Their mothers moved out when Chihoru turned one, and Endeavor is no longer in their lives which is why he isn't mentioned after the incident. Izumi is a full-time hero and part time teacher at UA, she gives some lectures and special classes every week, but she teaches full time whenever she is pregnant. Shōto may seem OC but after being abused with his father, we can see in the anime and manga that he doesn't want to be like him, so it only makes sense of him being scared of becoming a father himself.


End file.
